memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Hamilton Collection
The Hamilton Collection is a company that primarily produces limited edition plates and is affiliated with The Bradford Exchange, Hawthorne Village, and Collectibles Today. The company was known as Hamilton Gifts for many years and began to release Star Trek-related products under the CBS Consumer Products brand in 2008. ''Star Trek'' association The company was founded in 1973 and later joined forces with Paramount Pictures in a licensing agreement that has allowed them to produce numerous series of Star Trek plates, mugs, figurines, toys, and similar collectible items. Some of these items were produced for Hamilton by Applause and some items were also distributed by Enesco. The company has produced many unique series of commemorative items, including some celebrating Star Trek s 20th, 25th, 30th, and 40th anniversaries. Characters, scenes, and starships from and episodes have often been depicted on their licensed products. ''Star Trek'' releases Guardians of the Federation Collection Five-inch tall resin starship replicas with (attached) display stands premiered in 2008. Each numbered, "limited edition" model's production period was limited to 95 days. Advertising for this line exclusively featured the CBS Consumer Products brand. * "NCC-1701" – (TOS) * "NCC-1701-A" – * "NCC-1701-B" – * "NCC-1701-C" – * "NCC-1701-D" – * "NCC-1701-E" – File:Hamilton USS Enterprise.jpg|USS Enterprise File:Hamilton USS Enterprise-A.jpg|USS Enterprise-A File:Hamilton USS Enterprise-B.jpg|USS Enterprise-B File:Hamilton USS Enterprise-C.jpg|USS Enterprise-C File:Hamilton USS Enterprise-D.jpg|USS Enterprise-D File:Hamilton USS Enterprise-E.jpg|USS Enterprise-E File:B99EntEHamilton.jpg|USS Enterprise-E promo File:B9HamiltonUSSEnterprise-D.jpg|USS Enterprise-D promo Hamilton Star Trek Collector Series Plates These porcelain plates were produced in "limited editions" and some contain 24K gold and platinum detailing. They were shipped with certificates of authenticity. 1983 ''Star Trek'' Crew Collection with matching mugs * Scotty * Spock * Kirk * McCoy * Uhura * Sulu * Chekov * Beam Us Down, Scotty * USS Enterprise 1986-89 ''Star Trek'': 20th Anniversary Commemorative Collection * Amok Time * City On The Edge Of Forever * Devil In The Dark * Journey To Babel * The Menagerie * Mirror, Mirror * A Piece Of The Action * The Trouble With Tribbles 1991-93 ''Star Trek'' 25th Anniversary Commemorative Collection * Scotty * Spock * Kirk * McCoy * Uhura * Chekov * Sulu * USS Enterprise 1991 ''Star Trek'' Mini Plates Collection – Set of 4 (3.5" dia.) 1992 ''Star Trek The Next Generation'': 5th Anniversary Commemorative Collection * Captain Jean-Luc Picard * Commander William T. Riker * Ensign Wesley Crusher * Doctor Beverly Crusher * Counselor Deanna Troi * Lieutenant Worf * Lieutenant Commander Data * Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge * Guinan * Q 1993 ''Star Trek: Deep Space 9'' Collection * Deep Space 9 Space Station * Security Chief Odo * Major Kira Nerys * Lieutenant Jadzia Dax * Dr. Julian Bashir * Commander Benjamin Sisko * Chief Miles O'Brien * Proprietor Quark 1993-94 ''Star Trek'': The Voyagers Collection * Ferengi Marauder * Klingon Bird-of-Prey * Triple-Nacelled Enterprise * USS Enterprise-D * Romulan Warbird * USS Excelsior * USS Enterprise NCC-1701 * USS Enterprise-A * Cardassian Galor Warship * Klingon Battle Cruiser 1994 ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'': The Episodes Collection * Unification * The Big Goodbye * The Best Of Both Worlds * Redemption * Yesterday's Enterprise * All Good Things... * Encounter At Farpoint * Descent * Relics * The Inner Light 1994-95 ''Star Trek'': The Movies Collection * The Destruction Of The Reliant * Triumphant Return * Star Trek: The Motion Picture * Star Trek II: The Wrath Of Khan * Star Trek III: The Search For Spock * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country 1995-96 ''Star Trek: Generations'' Collection * Worf's Ceremony * The Final Plot Of The Duras Sisters * Act Of Courage * Stellar Cartography * The Ultimate Confrontation * Meeting In The Nexus * Picard's Christmas In The Nexus * Kirk's Final Voyage 1996 ''Star Trek'': Starships of The Next Generation Collection – Insignia Plates * Engage * Starship Enterprise Of The Future * Shields Up * Searching The Galaxy * All Good Things... * Resistance Is Futile * Klingon Defense Force * Earth's Last Stand * Unexpected Confrontation * Yesterday's Enterprise ''Star Trek: Voyager'' Collection * Life Signs * The Voyage Begins * Bonds of Friendship * New Beginnings * Basics * Vidiians ''Star Trek'': The Power of Command Collection * Captain Janeway & USS Voyager * Khan & USS Reliant * General Chang & Klingon Bird-of-Prey * Captain Sulu & USS Excelsior * Captain Sisko & USS Defiant * Gul Dukat & Cardassian Galor Warship * Admiral Kirk & USS Enterprise (Refit) * Captain Picard & USS Enterprise-D * Borg Queen & Borg Sphere * Captain Kirk & USS nterprise ''Star Trek'': Space, The Final Frontier Collection – Oval Plates * Signs Of Intelligence * We Are Borg * To Boldly Go * Where No One Has Gone Before * Distant Worlds * Beyond The Neutral Zone * Second Star From The Right * Preparing To Cloak * Cataloging Gaseous Anomalies * Searching the Galaxy ''Star Trek'' The Original Episodes Collection * Amok Time * City on the Edge of Forever * Devil in the Dark * Journey to Babel * Mirror Mirror * A Piece of the Action * The Menagerie * The Trouble With Tribbles 1996-1997 ''Star Trek'': 30th Anniversary Commemorative Collection – 24K gold and platinum detailing * Starfleet Engineers * Starfleet Navigators * Starfleet Security * Starfleet Doctors * Captain's Tribute * Second In Command * Women Of Star Trek 1997 ''Star Trek'': Ships In Motion Collection (Lenticular Motion) * Set A Course, Warp Five * Warp Speed * Maiden Voyage * Full Impulse ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' Mini Plates Collection – Set of 12 (3.5" dia.) ''Star Trek'': The Life of Spock Collection * Spock Reborn * Voyage Home * Amok Time * Unification * Wrath Of Khan 1998 ''Star Trek'': 3D Plate Collection * Borg Cube/ Borg Sphere * Spock * Kirk ''Star Trek: First Contact'' Sculptural Plate Collection – designed by John Eaves * Maiden Voyage (USS Enterprise-E) * Resistance Is Futile (Borg Cube) ''Star Trek: First Contact'': The Battle Begins Collection (4 Plates Form Panorama) * USS Defiant * Borg Cube * Borg Sphere * USS Enterprise-E ''Star Trek'': Voyages of the Starship Enterprise Collection with plastic display stands (Diamond-Shaped Plates) * NCC-1701 * NCC-1701 (Refit) * NCC-1701-D * NCC-1701-E ''Star Trek'': Villains Of The Galaxy Collection (Rectangular Plate) * Locutus Of Borg ''Star Trek'': Defenders of the Final Frontier Collection – (Rectangular Plates) * Captain Kirk's Sacrifice * Battle Of The Borg * Ultimate Betrayal * The Federation's Final Stand ''Star Trek: First Contact'': The Collective Collection (Hexagonal Plates) * Remember The Prime Directive * Duty Versus Desire * Locutus of Borg * First Contact * The Borg Are Back * Klingon Honor * Forward To The Past File:A1 platecollectiona.jpg|''Star Trek'' plates File:A1aplateHam1.jpg|25th Anniversary Collection Star Trek plate File:A0Hamiltonplateslot.jpg|Group of Star Trek plates File:A2borgcube.jpg|3D Borg Resistance Is Futile sculptural plate File:A3Hamilton1701E.jpg|3D USS Enterprise-E Maiden Voyage sculptural plate File:A4borgplate.jpg|Borg oval plate File:A5Hammugs.jpg|''Star Trek'' mugs File:A6stplate2incommand.jpg|Promo for Second In Command plate File:A7HamAdVoyager.jpg|Promo for The Voyage Begins plate Other Star Trek releases The R.J. Ernst Star Trek 14-inch Porcelain Doll Collection (1989) * Kirk * Spock * Uhura * Scotty * McCoy * Sulu * Chekov ''Star Trek: TOS'' 10.5-inch PVC figurines (1991) * Talosian * Andorian * Tellarite * Gorn * Sulu * Chekov * Spock * Kirk * Uhura USS Enterprise Crew porcelain mug (1991) ''Star Trek'' 2-inch PVC starship figurines (1991-1992) * Klingon Bird-of-Prey * USS Enterprise * USS Enterprise-D ''Star Trek'' PVC starship pencil toppers (1991-1992) * USS Enterprise * USS Enterprise-D ''Star Trek: TNG'' 4-inch PVC figurines (1992) * Picard * Troi * Data * Worf * Q * Borg * Ferengi * Klingon Warrior ''Star Trek: TNG'' 10.5-inch PVC figurines (1992) * Troi * Data * Picard * Worf * La Forge ''Star Trek'' USS Enterprise-D porcelain mug (1992) ''Star Trek: Generations'' 4-inch PVC figurines (1994) * Data * Beverly Crusher * Lursa * B'Etor * Riker * Picard * Tolian Soran * Worf * Scotty * La Forge * Guinan Laser-Etched Glass Starship statues with lighted display (2008) * USS Enterprise * USS Enterprise-D Woodspock Collectible Peanuts Figurine (2008) ''Star Trek'' Express Train Set Collection (2008) ''Star Trek'' Collector's Watch (2008) ''Star Trek'' Teddy Bears (2008) ''Star Trek'': 20th Anniversary: Star Trek: The Next Generation: Sector 001 Collectible Figurine (2008) ''Star Trek'': 40th Anniversary: Elaan Of Troyius Collectible Figurine (2008) File:EnescominiTrekships.jpg|Two-inch miniature PVC starships File:Hamilton TOS Enterprise pencil topper 1991.jpg|USS Enterprise pencil topper File:Hamilton TNG Enterprise pencil topper 1992.jpg|USS Enterprise-D pencil topper File:B1trekdoll.jpg|Captain Kirk from the Star Trek Porcelain Doll Collection File:B77andoriantellarite.jpg|10.5-inch Andorian and Tellarite PVC figurines File:B4trekfigHam.jpg|''Star Trek: TOS'' 10.5-inch PVC Kirk figurine File:B2hamfigs.jpg| 4-inch PVC figurines File:B5trekfigsHam.jpg|''Star Trek: TNG'' 10.5-inch PVC figurines File:B8USS Enterprise 3D Photo Laser Block.jpg|Laser-Etched Glass USS Enterprise-D File:B999trektrain.jpg|''Star Trek'' Express Train Set Collection See also * ''Star Trek'' starship miniatures * ''Star Trek'' model kits External links * HamiltonCollection.com – official homepage * Category:Collectible companies